Broken Melody
by keepingitprecious
Summary: "Fingers gliding beautifully over the ivory and ebony keys, Naminé Devereux was a visionary... Naminé clutched her chest as the sobs took over and her head collapsed on the keys... feeling no more pain… no more sorrow… no more heartache… no more love." AU


_Hello FanFiction! This is just a tiny drabble that I made a few years ago when I wasn't in the best mind-frame or whatever. Enjoy!_

_WARNING: Character death, may be sensitive to certain readers._

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit or funding is being supplied to the author._

* * *

Fingers gliding beautifully over the ivory and ebony keys, Naminé Devereux was a visionary. Her eyes were closed and her mind was away composing in another world. Her head was bowed in concentration as she felt the melody wash over her. Her smile was serene when her hands danced over the keys and she laughed at a small happy tune that she improvised. Naminé couldn't help but wonder how she looked from someone else's view. Seeing the shy, smart, petite blonde express her utmost secrets through one of the most beautiful musical instruments in the world. Seeing her more at home and comfortable at a piano instead of at the back of an empty classroom. If people saw her now… if _he_ could see her now…

The inspiration of the song sat unknowingly aware of her secret adoration in another part of the school. The piece took a sad turn for her memories were flooded with him. She couldn't ever have him. He belonged to someone else. It was that simple. Tears fell freely from Naminé's eyes and her playing faltered. She reached up and wiped them away and sniffed through the heartache. She threw her arms onto the keyboard and placed her head onto them. The keys ran out unattractively and it echoed loudly through the empty studio. The tears fell more openly as the pain she felt became more real.

He was with _her_. His arm was around _her_. He laughed because of _her_. He would score goals for _her_. He would work for _her_… and he would eventually, if not already, kiss _her_.

Naminé glanced out the sound–proof windows, and towards the sophomore lockers. She felt her breath stop when his smile filled her eyes. She could almost hear his laugh as one of his friends said something funny to him. The group dispersed and Naminé felt a small inch of happiness when she noticed he was without_ her_. Her happiness was postponed however, when _she_ appeared out of nowhere. His eyes brightened when she smiled at him and Naminé felt her breath leave her body in an instant when their lips connected. She turned away from the scene and gazed at the piano once more.

Naminé clutched her chest as the sobs took over and her head collapsed on the keys. Her heart felt as if it was expanding in her chest. Her lungs felt as if they were getting smaller and could hardly handle a normal breath. She felt as if she would cry until she could no longer. She felt the shakes take over as the mere thought of him kissing… _her_, filled her sight. Naminé sat up, feeling her breathing shorten too much. Her hand grasped at her book bag that was next to the grand piano. Naminé yanked the strap and the bag fell off the table. Naminé fell to the ground, an asthma attack overcoming her. Her lungs felt wrong; very wrong. Her hand outstretched to the bag and she watched as her fingers reached for the puffer. Her eyesight blurred around the edges as her futile attempt at retrieving her medicine was short–lived. The attack was serious, far more so than the others. She couldn't cry out, for she couldn't breathe. She thought of her mother and her father, her brother and younger sister… _him_…

He would never know how deep her love was for him. He would never know how bright her eyes lit up when she saw him. He would never know the rhythm of her heartbeat when he flashed his smile. He would never know that she dreamed of only him at night.

Naminé's eyes slowly blurred further and she finally stopped fighting. Her body slumped on the floor and the remaining breaths she had flowed out of her body. Managing one last action, she whispered his name before shutting her eyes and feeling no more pain… no more sorrow… no more heartache… no more love.

"Roxas…"

* * *

_The End._

_Let me know if you guys liked it!_

_-azzDOGG_


End file.
